When Passion Meets Desire
by KrazyKeke
Summary: AU. The wizarding and ninja world have decided to co-exist. Whether such a thing is possible can only be adequately proven by Harry Potter and his friends as they travel around the shinobi nations. Touching hearts, falling in love, and changing everything in the process. Oh dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ….Do I honestly have to say what we already know? I do? –sigh- I regrettably do not own the awesomeness known as Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

**Summary**: He was the only one brave — foolish or crazy were supplementary adjectives too — enough to actually refuse and talk down to the Yondaime Raikage.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Several years after the Third Great Ninja War and six years after the Kyūbi attacked Konohagakure, the Shinobi Godaikoku were stunned when an invisible barrier dropped and the wizarding populace made their existence known, requesting a symbiotic relationship, an alliance.

After each of the Daimyō had an audience with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot and much political maneuvering, the five men and one wizard came to the agreement that shinobi and wizards could co-exist with yearly trades, as well as a system that had a long, elaborate name but what was later informally called The Swap; the system allowed both wizards and ninja to understand each other better when one ninja from each hidden village were traded in exchange for five magical citizens for a duration of six months to a year.

Candidates were randomly chosen, at least, that's what it said on paper.

'If this was random, Dudley wasn't a fat bastard as a kid.' Harry Potter thought to himself viciously, in his arms was a large stack of papers as he walked through the halls of the Lightning Tower until he reached the Raikage's office, adjusting the papers in his arms with relative ease as he knocked briefly on the door before entering, only to see a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white-blonde hair combed back, a small moustache and beard, his very distinguished face with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead, he had pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one, black Fūma Shuriken tattoos were on both shoulders, gold bangle bracelets on each wrist; this man was the Yondaime Raikage, Ē.

He was a man of great political importance and to be respected. At least, that's what it said on paper. Harry simply could not take him seriously. Probably because he currently had his assistant, a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes, wearing a very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals, her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face, spread on his desk and was meticulously fucking her doggy-style.

Now, Harry wasn't the type to get upset about someone indulging in carnal activities because simply put, everyone needed release, it was the fact that they neglected their work. "Once you two finish trying to maul each other, Yondaime-san, you have work to finish. Please get around to it some time this week!" Unceremoniously, Harry dropped the papers on the man's desk inches away from Mabui's face and turned on his heel, hearing Mabui sigh and the dark skinned man grunt, signalling their respective release and he inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, Harry. Get the fuck back here!" Ē commanded in a booming, authorative tone. Harry paused and turned his head, giving the man a dismissive, bland stare. "I will not, Yondaime-san, and it'd be best if you'd leave it at that." With that parting shot, he left the room just in time as Ē lost his temper and threw a paper weight at him.

All in all, Harry concluded that he hated politics.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! My promised Harry/Yondaime Raikage story is finally in the works, yay! Please review and let me know your thoughts, if you wish me to continue, constructive critique. I'd really like more than just faves and follows though I treasure those too.

Shinobi Godaikoku - "Five Great Shinobi Nations"

Daimyō - "Feudal Lord"; Literally meaning "Great Name"

Kyūbi - the Nine-Tails

Yondaime Raikage; Literally meaning "Fourth Lightning Shadow"

The Japanese language uses a broad array of honorific suffixes for addressing or referring to people, for example _-san_, as in _Amano-san_. These honorifics are gender-neutral (can be used for males and females).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: It had never been her nature to turn a blind eye. Besides, the Nandoliffs liked this boy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Humming a soft, airy tune underneath her breath as she seemed to whirl and dance gracefully around the citizens of Konoha, Luna's white blonde hair trailed behind her, attracting the attention of both men and women who stared after her in envy and lust.

"Get out of here, you damn brat!" The words caught her ears first. Interest piqued, she turned her head just in time to see a flash of wild blonde hair sad cerulean eyes on a cute chibi she believed the term was, a fox mask was chucked at him, hitting him on the head.

Startled, she looked around to see if someone would say something but the villagers continued their daily routine as if they couldn't see the child — 'No, they are ignoring his existence.' Luna thought to herself as the boy sat there with his head down, as if a great weight had been dropped on his shoulders.

And that's when she decided. "Hello, little one. Do you need assistance?" The boy looked her distrustfully behind spiked blonde bangs. "Here, take my hand. Did you scrape your knee?"

Hesitantly, the boy accepted her outstretched hand and she tugged him to his feet, dusting him off thoroughly, making his cheeks turn pink. "I ain't seen you around before, nee-chan. What's your name?"

Smiling and tilting her head to the side in a thoughtful manner, she smiled warmly, her normally unfocused expression giving the boy in front of her it's full attention. "I'm Luna. Lovegood Luna. And you, little one?"

The boy puffed his cheeks out. "'M not little!" Luna merely smiled a bit wider. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, believe it!"

"Well, as future Hokage, it's important I stay on good terms with you. So, how about lunch, my treat?" Luna offered in her usual airy manner.

Naruto's answering smile was like looking at the sun.

* * *

A/N: The story does not focus just on Harry and the Raikage, it will follow Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione too, each of them in separate villages, rotating throughout the nations as the years pass by. As much as I'd like to, I won't spare all the jinchuriki of their fates, just certain characters and minisculely alter events. Romance isn't overly important until later chapters.

Nandoliffs - this little invention belongs solely to friend and fellow authoress, **Sevenvoyager**.

nee-chan - sister

**Japanese names** in modern times usually consist of a family name (surname), followed by a given name; I'm mainly following that pattern in the story when introductions are given.

**Chibi** (ちび or チビ?) is a Japanese slang word meaning "short person" or "small child". The word has gained currency amongst fans of manga and anime. Its meaning is of someone or some animal that is small. It can be translated as "little", but is not used the same way as _chiisana_ [小さな] (tiny, small, little in Japanese) but rather cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: He could never abandon those who needed him; he'd use every resource he had to make their lives better.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: By the time he'd arrived in Kiri, civil war had broken out. Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, had decreed mass genocide of bloodline users. The sheer brutality turned his stomach although he'd played a part in the Final Battle and saw many year mates dead or dying. Refusing to listen to the idiocy of a madman, (although his instincts told him that something foul was afoot with the Mizukage's behavior) Neville gathered his Gryffindor courage and decided to stay in what was rapidly becoming a war torn country to help where he could. So far, he'd taken several orphans into his home and tried to keep them away from the fighting and carnage; the war could go on for years but in truth he felt he had few options.

"Neville-san, Neville-san! I found someone else who needs your help." A brown hair and eyed child in worn clothes exclaimed enthusiastically, tugging along his companion."Easy, Daichi." Neville scolded the boy half-heartedly. "You did good bringing him here though." Daichi grinned with a faint blush. "What's your name, kid?"The child lifted his, or was it her, head revealing lost, dull brown eyes, pale and slightly smudged skin, and lifeless black hair. "...Haku."

Neville's heart broke a bit that day.

* * *

A/N: Hey, y'all! First off, let me say thank everyone who fave'd or follow'd me, that was a big encouragement to continue this story - I've got up to eight chapters and I'll upload two per day for as long as my work schedule permits me. Also, thank you Zept, my beta, for having the patience to correct the errors found in my work, you're a major help! Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Yondaime Mizukage_ - _literally meaning Fourth Water Shadow

Kirigakure no Sato - literally meaning Village Hidden by Mist


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a lifetime. He can see the signs clearly in the boy and it pains him greatly.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Upon his arrival in Suna, he was immediately given the task to be the new caretaker for the Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son, Gaara. Curious about what had happened to his predecessor, he'd asked, only to be stiffly informed Yashamaru had died on a mission. While Ron wanted to call bullshit, political ramifications stopped him, albeit, barely. Forcing down his growing irritation with the man, he'd given a tight smile and nod, appearing to accept the story, after a few tense minutes in each other's company, the Kazekage had summoned a shinobi to take him to see his new charge, effectively dismissing them both."I don't know what that man's game is by bringing a gaijin into Suna's affairs, but know that if you lay a finger on Gaara, even breathe on him wrong, you'll sorely regret it." The man had the appearance of a young man with wide brown eyes and short, red hair stated."My job is only to look after the kid. I have plenty of siblings..." Ron replied casually, forgetting to mention he was the second to last born. "What's your name anyway?"

"Sasori." The man said shortly. "We're here." He knocked on the door of the little house briskly. "It's me, don't attack, I brought you company."As soon as the door is opened, a wave of sand shot towards them, trying to crush them, luckily Ron rolled out of the way in time. Glancing up, he saw a fair skinned, short, spiky, auburn haired, green eyed boy wearing a beige poncho-like shawl over a short-sleeved black T-shirt, a white obi around his waist, dark blue pants that were rolled back several times at the hem, revealing the inside cloth to be gray, and black sandals, he had tanuki-like black eye rings, the kanji "love" (愛, ai) carved on the left side of his forehead, a gourd on his back and murderous expression.

It quickly sinks in that the child is out to kill when the sand lunges at them again.

* * *

A/N: Hey, y'all! First off, let me say thank everyone who fave'd or follow'd me, that was a big encouragement to continue this story - I've got up to eight chapters and I'll upload two per day for as long as my work schedule permits me. Also, thank you Zept, my beta, for having the patience to correct the errors found in my work, you're a major help! Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Yondaime Kazekage - literally meaning Fourth Wind Shadow

Sunagakure - literally meaning Village Hidden by Sand


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: No one ever choked to death swallowing his pride. Being prideful limits your full potential in her opinion.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Iwagakure is much more cautious than the other hidden villages; at least, that's what she deduces the moment she arrives and the Sandaime Tsuchikage eyed her with disdain."I was expecting someone older and deserving of the position I have in mind, not some inexperienced brat."Hermione felt her eyebrows draw together and her mouth pull downwards in a frown, but with slight effort, hid her emotions behind a blank expression. "I'll live up to your expectations, sir."

Minusculely impressed by her professionalism, Ōnoki idly wonders if she's not a total failure. Brushing those thoughts aside, he snorted. "That has yet to be seen. You will teach Academy students part time, but mainly you'll be a full time Sensei at a civilian school. Impress me and you might." He stressed the word. "Get a promotion." Hermione inclined her head at his words but Ōnoki wasn't satisfied with that. "In my village, you will show me the utmost respect, like any of my other shinobi! I expect a verbal confirmation that you understand when I give an order."

"I understand...Tsuchikage-sama."

And Hermione does understand, but she doesn't have to necessarily like it though she holds her tongue.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Even when faced with the possibility of being beaten, he doesn't lose his cool which Kirābī finds interesting.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: All he wanted was a glass of Firewhiskey. Sake is definitely tasty but it didn't quite satisfy his taste buds. Perhaps he commented on this fact aloud because the next thing Harry knows, he's knocked off his barstool and two Kumo Chūnin are looming over him with throbbing veins visible on their forehead and offended expressions. "Our sake isn't good enough for you, gaijin?"What was going through his head was 'Can we talk about this calmly and maturely?' But what came out of his mouth was, "You're ready to come to blows over alcohol? Honestly, are you really Kumo's finest?"Naturally, this pissed the Chūnin off even more and one pulled his fist back, coated it with chakra and swung down, obviously intending to do damage; Harry stared at a spot just right of his shoulder."Beating on the wizard-o who can't fight back is a big no-no, ya wanna scrap, bring it on. Oh yeah!" A booming male voice rapping rang through the bar and Harry's attacker stopped his fist inches from his glasses."K-Killer Bee-sama, this isn't what it —" The bystander of the brawl tried to explain.

"Save it for my bro when ya tell him how you nearly broke the code, fool ya fool!" A dark skinned man came into Harry's line of vision, he had a muscular build, as well as white-blonde hair and a goatee, on his right shoulder, a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, tetsu), which was the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal Hachibi into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn, his top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one, he wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector, his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck, and he carried seven swords on his back.

Without much difficulty, Harry sits up now that his attackers aren't paying attention to him, touching the back of his head experimentally, there was a bump forming but he'd live. "There's no need to cause waves, Kirābī-sama, my comment could have been taken the wrong way; this altercation is my fault and I take responsibility." Harry even bowed to his attackers, making them flustered, and then to Kirābī. "I must retire to my quarters now, I'm very tired. Please excuse me."Kirābī watches him walk away with veiled, mild interest. He'd expected some whining from the man but he even took blame for the bar fight although he hadn't thrown a single punch!

'Bro will want to know about this incident, I'm sure he won't forgive their little stint.' He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Because her heart is big enough for the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: She was teaching him how to read and write legible enough for his peers and Sensei to understand when the news of the Uchiha massacre later reached her ears. The whole clan wiped out by its prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, except for the teen's younger brother, Sasuke."You're going to go see him, aren't you?" Naruto asked in a low voice, he'd set his writing utensil down and pushed his paper away, his hair shaded his eyes."He has no one now, Naruto, just like you were alone before you met me." Luna replied in a soft voice, her statement made Naruto flinch minutely, and she felt guilty for bringing back bad memories. "I can't just leave him like that but if he rejects me, then I'll at least know that I tried.""Then he's a baka!" Naruto declared vehemently and a smile spread Luna's lips and she giggled. "Will I, will I..." he hesitated to voice his fears.

Before the younger blonde realized it, he was being hugged firmly."Naruto, even if Sasuke agrees to come live with us or simply eat meals with us occasionally, you'll never lose your place in my heart...my heart is big enough for both of you!" Luna declared, pulling back to look him straight in the eye, showing him her Naruto believed her. His little shoulders sagged a bit with relief and he smiled — his first true smile, soft and gentle, like feeling the sun's rays on your skin — then gave her a thumbs up. "Go get him, nee-chan."

It came to no great surprise when Luna returned with the raven haired boy whose eyes are red rimmed and he's carefully clinging to the older blonde.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: He tries to teach the boy that sometimes being different can be used for good.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: The civil war has intensified exponentially. Bloodline users have been slaughtered and orphans rescued in equal measure. Neville keeps his head down and moves swiftly whenever he's on Mizu's streets, guard constantly up and wary of whom he associates with.

Today, he brought Haku with him to the forests nearby after warding it off from passerby, away from prying eyes and left Daichi in charge of the other kids. "Why are we here, Neville-san?" Haku asked quietly. "Emergency rations." Neville answered absently. "Eh?" The effeminate boy makes a questioning noise.

"With the war tearing the country itself apart, food is becoming scarce. So, I'm going to have to rely on unique skills." Knowing that answer still raised more questions, Neville decided to show what he meant; inhaling deeply and then exhaling through his nose in a calming manner, he mentally turned his gaze inward, reaching for his magic, upon finding it, he coaxed it to obey him.

Haku watched as his caretaker was visibly outlined by an earth brown colored energy and then half bent over, saying words in a strange language before the berry bushes began to bloom, and watermelons became ripened; his eyes were wide as saucers as he watched this occurrence. "How is this..." he stopped and couldn't continue.

"Magic is just as a part of me as your bloodline is a part of you. Do not fear yourself, little one."

Haku learned a valuable lesson that day.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Thanks to words, we have been able to rise above the brutes; and thanks to words, we have often sunk to the level of the demons. Gaara struggles to differentiate Yashamaru from Ron.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: "Stop acting like you care, like you want to help me!" The textbook was smacked off the table. "You're nothing but a liar, show your real colors!"

To be fair, he knew it was coming for a while. The tension in Gaara's shoulders whenever he was in the room with or without his shinobi instructor, Sasori, was plain to see. The youngest redhead couldn't quite look him in the eye; it was as if he were seeing someone else.

"Don't pretend...Yashamaru!" Ron could only look at the Kazekage's son with sadness, it was clear that his psyche was horribly fragmented.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I've been gone for so long everyone, currently sick with the flu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Every child should have a caring adult in their lives. And that's not always a biological parent or family member. It may be a friend or neighbor. Often times it is a teacher.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: "Show of hands, how many people can tell me what 3 1/2 + 5 1/2 equals?" Hermione asked her current class, her book balanced so that it didn't fall from her grasp and smiled, pleased when several hands shot up into the air. "Miki, answer." The student, a black haired, ponytail wearing girl answered, "It's nine, Sensei."Rewarding her with her a chocolate bar, Hermione continued with the lesson. "Order from least to greatest: 8/9, 17/18, 2/3, 7/6." Again, hands shot into the air.

"Yuu, your turn to answer." A silver haired boy with a cocky smile said, "2/3, 7/6, 8/9, 17/18." Hermione tossed him some toffee. "Final question: 2/5 x 7/8 equals what, Daichi?" Hermione turned her attention to the civilian school's resident slacker who shrugged.

"9/40, I guess."The class burst into laughter and it takes a few minutes for Hermione to calm them down. Daichi is laughing with them, but perhaps she's over thinking it, but his face is a bit red and he looked like he wanted to cry.

Inwardly the witch frowned, something is going on there and Hermione vows to find out what.

* * *

**A/N**: Now I'm at an impasse. The next five chapter will equate to one year. Who do you want to see most? Vote on it in your reviews, yeah, because I'll be updating in the next three days.


End file.
